1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to back covers for mobile terminals and, more particularly, to a back cover for mobile terminals which covers and protects the rear surface of a mobile terminal that has a battery in the rear surface of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, Smartphones and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) phones, have good mobility and good portability so that they are generally used. Further, a variety of wire chargers that are used to charge batteries of the mobile terminals are produced, in which the chargers have different sizes and shapes according to those of the batteries. Further, due to the recent trends of functional improvement and lightness of the mobile terminals that have been intended to realize the requirements of consumers, a variety of mobile terminals and a variety of special chargers are produced by the same manufacturer.
The power of mobile terminals may be formed by electrically charging the mobile terminals with DC power using power suppliers, such as adapters, or by electrically charging the batteries that are installed in the mobile terminals. Here, the adapters are devices that can convert input commercial AC power into a preset DC voltage.
To electrically charge a mobile terminal with DC power, it is required to connect a female connector of the mobile terminal to a male connector of an adapter.
However, the connection formed by inserting the male connector into the female connector may cause damage to both connectors during a connecting process and causes disadvantages in that a user must vertically insert the male connector into the female connector after finding the female connector of the mobile terminal and the user must pull out the male connector from the female connector.
Further, a conventional back cover for mobile terminals has a simple function of covering the rear surface of the mobile terminal so as to prevent elements that are installed in the rear surface from being exposed to the outside.